BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks Reviews
Rate the BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks book from 1 to 5. 1: I love it. 2: It's a good book. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a book. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *Lots of seperate Plots: It shows a wide spread of the adventures. The fact that it's not all Tahu then all Kopaka is good because it randomises it. *Sneak peek at the Toa Metru. This is shown as Gali is trapped in the cave that Nokama told her the Kakama Nuva was hidden in. It shows Bionicle was thinking of bigger things and that is good. *Vakama owning the Toa: The Toa Nuva get beaten by the Rahi Nui then Vakama absolutely owns them all by tricking it into getting its stinger stuck in a wall. I actually laughed at the irony of that when I first read it! Cons *As I recall, it's only one or two of each Toa's Kanohi Nuva Mask when they all had to find 5 other than their own. Summary In summary, The Tale of the Masks is a great book, one of my personal favouite Bionicle Books. It really sheads ligth on the Toa Nuva and heavily implies the Toa Metru. A must have by far. If its in your local book shop and you like the story in the early years then I would buy it. But if you're more interested in the current story I'd probably get that stuff first. 8/10 Review 2 By Gravityhurts Pros *Lots of different stories strung together *Kopaka and Pohatu friendship continued, and is reminiscient of their first meeting *This book is loaded with foreshadowing *First Greg Farshtey book Cons *We only read about a few of the masks being found Overview Overall this is a great book. This is my personal favorite of the BIONICLE Chronicles series, and one of my top five favorite books out of the entire saga. You got to see Pohatu and Kopaka get paired up again, and in the part when Pohatu was presumed dead, you found out that Kopaka had feelings. Also, as I mentioned earlier, this was Greg's first book. With his slightly different style of writing, we also were rewarded with his great sense of humor, and his uncanny ability to make a book intended for children mesmerising. there was a heap of foreshadowing in this book, and there were two main points in which that occured. First, when Gali gets stuck in a cave, she discovers the drawing of the Toa Metru, which was carved by Toa Nokama in Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear. Later on, Vakama saves the Toa Nuva from the Rahi Nui, while hinting about their encounter from Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows. I went back and read this book in 2011, after not picking it up for several years, and I had completely forgotten about the Rahi Nui even being in this book at all. So when I got to that part, I remember thinking "Holy crap. That was awesome." BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks gets a 10/10